


Study Buddy

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Rachel and Quinn are girlfriends and study buddies, and during one study session, Quinn decides to make things fun by introducing a stripping game. Which, of course, leads to them having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

On Saturday mornings such as this, Rachel first had a healthy breakfast of fruits and yogurt, and then she would head to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. She then got dressed and crammed her laptop and the textbooks that she needed inside her backpack, raced downstairs, and kissed her dads goodbye.

They didn’t ask where she was going, as it was an established routine on Saturdays that she would go to Quinn’s house to do schoolwork. Rachel grabbed her car keys, went inside the garage, and pulled her car out of the driveway.

Living in a small town like Lima, the distance from one end of the place to another was short. Quinn’s house was only a fifteen-minute drive away from hers, so there was no need to rush at all.

She parked in front of the Fabrays’ driveway and grabbed her bag, then walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and there stood Quinn, wearing the black _Wicked_ shirt Rachel had given her as a first-month anniversary present and a pair of loose grey sweatpants. She wore no make-up, and Rachel considered herself very lucky to be the only person outside of Quinn’s family to see this side of her.

“Hi, Rachel,” Quinn kissed her cheek and pulled her inside the empty house.

“Hey, Quinn!” Rachel grinned, taking Quinn’s hand in hers. It slid perfectly against hers, and Quinn giggled and locked their fingers together, swaying their hands back and forth as they made their way to her bedroom.

The house was quiet, as usual, with Quinn’s parents being the busy people that they were. Quinn said she didn’t mind being left alone a lot, as it gave her the freedom and peace to do whatever she wanted without her uptight parents constantly breathing down her neck.

Anyway, that was the reason why Rachel was always at Quinn’s house on Saturdays. That and she loved spending time with Quinn.

Quinn perched herself on the edge of her bed, watching as Rachel pulled out the things that she needed from her bag. She scooted farther in to make room for Rachel, knees tucked underneath her chin. Rachel smiled, cracked her knuckles, and booted her laptop.

“Should we start with our physics project first?” Rachel asked as she typed in her password.

“Sure,” Quinn nodded, shuffling closer to Rachel, their arms brushing together. “I’ve already got a few ideas, by the way. And I started on a few of them last night.”

Rachel hummed in acknowledgement and opened the files they needed. “Then this will be quick for sure. I also worked on a few things last night, so we’ll just have to fit them together and see how it turns out.”

“Ever the responsible study buddy, huh?” Quinn teased, bumping hips with Rachel.

Letting out a laugh, Rachel patted Quinn’s hand and said, “You bet! And you know why I want to get things done quickly.”

“Believe me, I know because I want the same thing too,” Quinn bit her lip, glancing down at Rachel’s crotch.

“Then let’s get cracking,” Rachel swallowed, trying her best to ignore Quinn’s heated gaze.

* * *

 

They were a well-oiled machine, the two of them. When asked by their teachers to partner up, they always chose each other and refused to work with anyone else. Partly because most of their classmates were irresponsible, and partly because they knew they could count on each other to get the job done without a hitch.

So really, it was no surprise that they finished their project within two hours, when it would normally take the other students more than a day to accomplish it.

Now that physics was out of the way, they decided to work on calculus next.

“Rach?”

Rachel looked up from her textbook and glanced at Quinn. “Yes, Quinn?”

“I have a suggestion…” Quinn’s voice dropped lower, her hazel eyes darting towards Rachel’s crotch for a second before they flitted back to her brown orbs. Curious, Rachel tilted her head, waiting for Quinn to go on.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Quinn grasped the hem of Rachel’s shirt and fiddled with the fabric.

Rachel swallowed thickly. “What did you have in mind?”  

“Why don’t we work on the more difficult problems, but implement a reward system?” Quinn husked, lips nearing Rachel’s.

Rachel groaned, Quinn’s hot breath stirring the pit of arousal in her lower belly. And, by extension, her dick.

“I’m listening…” she puffed, as Quinn’s hand slithered underneath her shirt.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel softly. “With each problem you solve correctly, I’ll take off one piece of clothing and vice-versa. Think of it as… _strip poker,_ but with calculus.” She nibbled on Rachel’s earlobe, blunt fingernails raking the smooth skin of the brunette’s stomach.

“ _Oh, fuck._ Making math interesting, huh?” Rachel laughed, peering at her open calculus textbook. “I accept. What happens when we’re both naked?”

Of course she knew the answer to that, but Rachel wanted to hear it from Quinn.

Arching an eyebrow, Quinn took Rachel’s right hand and led it between her thighs. “We have sex, of course. It’s a win-win. We learn something, and we get to make each other feel good afterwards.”

“Well then, I’m not going to make any mistakes,” Rachel said in determination, earning an amused chuckle from Quinn.

“I know you won’t. Remember, the quicker you are, the shorter the wait until you get to fuck me,” Quinn smirked and patted the growing bulge in Rachel’s jeans to make her point.

“Oh, you’re not going to wait long, either,” Rachel murmured, as Quinn moved away from her.

Thank God she’d been given a brilliant mind and the drive to win any competition thrown at her. And, of course, a girlfriend that shared the same qualities at her. She’d hate to be the kind of person stuck with the same problem for hours on end, already naked while her girlfriend was still fully-clothed, waiting for her to manage to solve them.

Three minutes later, Quinn tapped her on the shoulder to catch her attention. Rachel checked her notebook and saw that she solved the problem correctly, then took off her shirt. Purring in approval, Quinn put her palm on Rachel’s belly, letting her hand linger for a moment before withdrawing.

Rachel shuddered, her cock stirring faintly in her jeans at the seductive touch. And Quinn, being the tease that she was, grazed the forming prominence with the back of her hand. Sucking in a breath, Rachel scooted away, ignoring the smirk on Quinn’s lips.

They went back and forth with this, until Rachel was only in her boxers and Quinn in her lacy black panties.

Rachel grinned in triumph as she gave Quinn her notebook, showing that she solved the last problem, interrupting the cheerleader from finishing hers. With a quirk of an eyebrow, Quinn lifted her hips and hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down her toned legs, showing her neatly-shaved pussy. In her boxers, Rachel’s cock grew harder, twitching impatiently.

Not more than a minute later, Quinn finished herself, and Rachel’s boxers were the last to join the pile of clothes on the floor. Smiling seductively, Quinn perched herself on Rachel’s lap and curled her fingers around the brunette’s thick length.

Rachel was aroused beyond words, and judging from the wetness that dripped down on her thighs, she knew that Quinn was, too. Quinn sucked in a breath, humping her pussy against Rachel’s leg, hand working up and down to stroke her thick meat.

“I’ve been waiting for this since you arrived,” Quinn breathed out, twisting her wrist as she pumped Rachel’s hardness. “Your thick cock, all hard and excited for me. Excited for my pussy…”

Rachel could only groan in response, unable to form words what with Quinn’s soft palm sliding smoothly along her length, her thumb pressing down on the weeping slit. She could feel how hot Quinn’s pussy was on her skin, and it drove her mad. It stroked her ego to know that Quinn was _soaked_ for her.

If Quinn’s parents knew that she’d been defiling their daughter, they were sure to put a restraining order on her. If they knew half the things they’ve been doing under their roof - how Rachel had fucked Quinn on the sofa, the kitchen counter, the dining table, inside the bathroom…

Well, they’d definitely wish they never left Quinn alone and unsupervised in the house.

But it was too late for them to do anything about it.

“Stop thinking,” Quinn commanded, squeezing the head of her dick, snapping Rachel out of her internal monologue.

Wheezing sharply, Rachel bucked her hips, eyes rolled back at the sensation of Quinn fisting her cock and palming her balls. She sank her teeth on Quinn’s collarbone, panting harshly, humping back against the blonde.

Quinn gasped, jerking Rachel off faster, twisting and pumping her prick in harsh strokes. Her cock was stiff and shiny with pre-cum, Quinn’s hand slick from using the liquid as lube. The cheerleader’s other hand was busy playing with her testicles, kneading and massaging the soft, crinkly skin.

“That’s it, Rachel. Just focus on my hand playing with your dick and balls…” Quinn rasped, thumb circling the tip of Rachel’s hard-on.

It couldn’t be helped that she soon came, jets of her thick white cum shooting out of her rigid pole, coating her bronze skin. Smirking, Quinn focused on jacking off the thick mushroom head of her dick, pushing out the last of her come.

Placing her hands on Quinn’s ass, Rachel guided her rocking motions until the blonde came with a shaky moan of Rachel’s name, drenching her thigh in her slick juices.

“Fuck, that was good,” Quinn smiled lazily, hand still wrapped around Rachel’s shaft.

Rachel grinned and gently pushed Quinn onto her back. “And _that_ was a perfect handjob. Spread your legs nice and wide for me, baby. Let me see that gorgeous pussy.”

Moan catching in her throat, Quinn obliged, giving Rachel an unobstructed view of her slicked-up cunt. And Rachel was the one who did that to her. Her chest swelled up in pride knowing that she could make Quinn wet to the point where she was _soaking._

One hand curled around her shaft, Rachel jacked off a little, then positioned the tip along Quinn’s entrance. Quinn gave a small nod and spread her legs wider, showing Rachel that she was ready. Pushing her hips forward, Rachel penetrated Quinn in one go, groaning in pleasure at the slick heat that enveloped her length.

Quinn cried out, hands flying to grip Rachel’s shoulders. Lowering her head, Rachel slid her tongue inside Quinn’s mouth, cutting off her breathy moans. She started off slow, pumping her hips in steady push-and-pull motions, Quinn rocking back against her.

“More,” Quinn gasped, after a few more moments of Rachel’s leisurely strokes. “Please, Rachel! I need more of you!”

Bracing herself against the headboard of Quinn’s bed, Rachel put more power in her thrusts, pounding harder into Quinn’s slippery pussy. Being buried inside of Quinn always felt so damn good, and in her mind Rachel believed nothing could be better than her cock being swallowed by the cheerleader’s luscious heat.

And the way Quinn moaned and cried out her name… God, it was _glorious._

“You feel so good,” Quinn half-gasped, half moaned, her glazed eyes searching Rachel’s. Pussy clenching around her cock like a vice grip. “God, your dick feels so good inside me.”

Rachel sighed, buried her nose in Quinn’s sweat-matted hair. Her hips pistoned away, mashing against Quinn’s in a fast, steady rhythm. Skin met skin, Rachel’s balls slapping against Quinn’s ass with every sharp snap of her hips that drew out long, ecstatic moans from the blonde’s throat.

With every plunge of her cock, the walls of Quinn’s pussy collapsed to give way to the intrusion, engulfing Rachel in its tight, wet embrace. It was sweet, sweet torture, the way Quinn clenched around her thickness, making it a snug fit for Rachel.

“You always feel so good, Quinn,” Rachel murmured, as Quinn lurched to meet her harsh thrusts. “That’s a good pussy… My hot, tight, perfect pussy, always taking my _cock_ so well, _”_ she emphasized, slamming forward so roughly that Quinn let out a sharp cry and arched off the bed, her hands sliding down Rachel’s back.

“Mmmm, uhhh,” Quinn moaned and threw her head back, exposing her pale neck to Rachel. “Oh, Rachel. Oh, _oh, oh…_ ”

Quinn’s breathy moans and broken whimpers made Rachel falter in her rhythm, her hips stuttering and jerking with each forward movement she made. Her stomach tensed, and to distract herself from Quinn’s pussy fluttering around her cock, Rachel sank her teeth into the blonde’s neck, drawing out a high-pitched squeak of surprise.

Then, to soothe the stinging pain, Rachel ran her tongue over the spot where she bit Quinn, the lower half of her body working faster to drill her cock into the blonde’s cunt.

“ _Fuck,_ that feels amazing,” Quinn groaned, as the head of Rachel’s shaft hit the spongey spot deep inside her. “Your big dick, fucking my pussy so well,” she breathed out, voice heavy with lust. Rachel could only grunt in agreement, shifting slightly to angle and focus her thrusts against Quinn’s g-spot.

Breath coming out in short stutters, Rachel drove forward with a sense of urgency, feeling her climax coming on. Quinn gasped, her legs locking around Rachel’s waist, walls fluttering and clenching around her girth.

“Rachel, I’m- I’m c-“ Quinn whimpered, unable to complete her sentence what with Rachel’s harsh strokes, but the brunette understood what she was trying to say. The way her pussy quivered, her rapid breathing, and the uncontrollable trembling of her legs said it all.

“It’s okay, Quinn. I’m g- going to blow too,” Rachel strained out, maintaining the pace of her fucking.

Quinn clenched her walls once, twice, and then she cried out her release, body forming a taut bow as the wet heat flooded her pussy, engulfing Rachel’s pulsing cock. The intensity of Quinn’s orgasm pushed Rachel past her breaking point, a violent shudder coursing through her body as she slammed forward, spilling her hot seed deep inside the blonde’s grasping heat.

Her cock swelled and throbbed as it pumped more of her sperm into Quinn’s pussy, a low groan of pleasure reverberating in her chest at the sensation of being emptied. She slowed down and stopped thrusting altogether, the constant pulsing and swelling of her cock ebbing away at the last spurt of her jizz.

Still, Quinn keened into her, ragged breaths falling from her lips as she clung on to Rachel, stroking the back of her neck with her fingertips.

Smiling, Rachel pressed a kiss against Quinn’s cheek. “We should study together more often if it’s always going to be this sexy.”

“I know,” Quinn giggled, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s neck. “Sex with you is such a great way to unwind,” she bit her lip, nodding down where their bodies were still joined together. “And when you fill my pussy with your come…” she trailed off with a shudder, tightening around Rachel’s rapidly hardening shaft.

Rachel licked her lips and flipped Quinn onto her stomach. “Then let’s unwind some more with round two.”

“Mmm, I agree,” Quinn squeaked, and Rachel grinned as she mounted her and started pounding away.


End file.
